


The Taste of Your Mouth

by pissshroom



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Face-Sitting, Making Out, Pee, Piss, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissshroom/pseuds/pissshroom
Summary: You piss in your partner’s mouth
Kudos: 3





	The Taste of Your Mouth

I sit on his face, face going red with embarrassment. He waits patiently under me, waiting for the golden river to rush out of me. He licked my pussy, teasing me. I keep looking down at him. ‘Does he really want this?’ I think to myself. I loosen up, he notices this while tightening his grip on my thighs. ‘He really doesnt want to drop any...’ I finally let go, a sigh of relief comes out of me. My piss... flowing... all into his mouth... I get off of his face and he closes his mouth. He finally sits up and swallows it. My golden juice all down his throat! He looks like he enjoyed it, he leans in for a kiss but instead we started making out. I could taste my salty pee all in his mouth. I don’t know why I did this but I hope it brings us closer together... My face goes red again. I just realized what I did.


End file.
